rosesandprayersfandomcom-20200213-history
Tifa Lockhart
:"Bright and optimistic, Tifa always cheers up the others when they're down. But don't let her looks fool you, she can decimate almost any enemy with her fists..." :—Description,'' Final Fantasy VII'' Tifa is the daughter of Jon and Yenna Lockhart. She is a member of AVALANCHE (An Anti-Shinra Group) and is also the owner of "Seventh Heaven" - ''Which is a bar named by Zack Fair. Etymology Tifa's name is pronounced with a long "e" (''Tee-fa) rather than a short "i" (Tiff-a). It is often assumed that "Tifa" is a shortened version of the name Tiffany, meaning "manifestation of God," Tifa's last name, Lockhart, might be a reference to Tifa's reserved nature and hiding away her feelings, locking them within her heart so she can be upbeat for others. (Reference/Source: FF Wikia) History Tifa was born in Nebelhiem and was the neighbour to Cloud Strife. She was very popular in Nebelhiem and had a rather good social life in her childhood, getting along with all of the towns children, but getting to know Cloud was Tifa's hardest task. At the age of 8, Tifa's mother - Yenna - passed away which confused her greatly. She believed her mother had went over Mt Nibel and set off to see if she could meet her again. Worried about Tifa's wellbeing, Cloud went with Tifa to Mt Nibel. Unfortunatly, they both fell from the old bridge and Tifa was knocked into a coma in which Jon, her father, found her severly injured. She was in a coma for 7 days where she realised that Cloud's behaviour had changed because he was blamed for leading her to Mt Nibel, when it was actually Tifa's decision anyway. Strangely, this change in behaviour in Cloud actually got Tifa and him closer together and became good friends, even Cloud promising to protect her when he would join SOLDIER five years later. At the age of 15, Tifa began working as a tour guide at Nebelhiem mountains and studying martial arts under Zangan, the local hero. She lead expeditions up to the faulty Mako Tower for organisations such as the Turks and SOLDIER - in which she first met Zack Fair. But her father began acting suspicious and he could no longer hide his plans from Tifa anymore. Jon and Zangan were actually planning on joining AVALANCHE, the anti-shinra group in Midgar, along with Barrett, Jessie and a few other mercenaries to help save the Planet. Jon had a hatred for Shinra and longed to be able to do something against them. Tifa agreed to join with her father to then move to Midgar, in which she inherited "Seventh Heaven" - which was a bar actually named by Zack Fair himself - and became a bardmaid there whilst the AVALANCHE headquarters were built below. From then on she was disrupting Shinra plans and planning to destroy Mako Reactors. AVALANCHE Tifa spent her next 8 years working for the anti-Shinra group AVALANCHE and was often the watcher of the base, which was right underneath her bar. With the training she recieved from Zangan, she was not afraid of dealing with rabble and also approaching Shinra soldiers. However, out of all the members, Tifa's involvement in Shinra needed to be kept secret, so often she was denied involvement in most missions because her identity was not meant to be tainted with crime. However, Tifa had enough and wanted to help out more often - especially after the Slums of Midgar was now never really patrolled properly by Shinra anymore and the fact Shinra did not care about the happenings of the Slums. Tifa began doing more espionage and was a good gatherer of infomation. Her missions led her out of Gaia and sometimes into Spira or Balamb to figure out how much Shinra's influence over the Planet had really grown. With this, Tifa had met Rikku and Angel on her journey out of Gaia and created bonds with them and decided to also help them with their struggles, which happened to be connected to her own mission concerning Shinra. However, word had reached Tifa that her father had been injured in an explosion, in which she rushed home only to know that he was not going to live with the injuries he recieved. Now broken because she had lost both her parents, her father managed to tell her one last thing before he passed away and that was the fact she had a brother named Cort who - all he knew - could be in Esthar. Tifa was confused but promised her father she would go to Esthar and find her brother. She returned to the group - somewhat abandoning mission from AVALANCHE - and requested Angel and Rikku to help her go to Esthar to reunite with her brother. L'Cie The Mist Trouble at the Golden Saucer Tifa had learned that the Gold Saucer was the next target for the Mist, considering reports had risen through radio that the Mist was closing in around the city. However, the citizens of the Golden Saucer took no notice because the Mist could not rise to high levels and because the city was on a large platform anyway, the main settlement was literally untouched. Despite the calm atmosphere, Tifa did not want to take any chances and knew that Cort must be in the facility and planning to use another method of rising the mist into the city, so the group arrived and took time to check security systems and to ask various people within the city to try and see if they had seen Cort anywhere. Genesis had more luck with finding Cort and had already competed in the Arena to try and gain everyone access to the Higher Levels of the city, where Cort was said to be according to the cameras and also the leaderboard of the Arena. After Genesis had managed to beat the Arena, Tifa and the group made their way to the Higher Level and now had to repeat the task of trying to look for him. Unknown to her, the Mist had already began seeping through the air vents in the Lower Level, which led the previous security guard to go mad and begin attacking citizens. The group at this point were still unaware of the trouble in the Lower Level, but soon noticed that the Mist was seeping through the airvents in the district and Tifa suddenly wanted to make her way to the engineering facility where the airvents were connected to. Tifa had ran on ahead and had found Cort standing infront of a machine which was in the facility, and Tifa remembered that the very machine was in her focus, and in everyone elses. Cort had explained to Tifa that he was going to use the Golden Saucer as a hub for his operations and to use the machine to spread the Mist across the entire world to purify it for his Master. At this moment, Tifa realised that Cort was not doing this out of his own will, but infact of anothers and tried to convince him to do otherwise. However, Cort did not listen and Tifa and the group had no choice but to face him. In the first half of the battle, Cort was overwhelming with his hidden talents, but the group realised they had their summons and immediatly began the counterattack on Cort. Cort also had a summon which Tifa assumed he was a L'Cie also. Cort was quickly defeated by the group but did not wish for them all to survive. He punched a hole through the ground which began the collapse of the Golden Saucer, but this also led for the machine to be destroyed as he gave in to his fate. Tifa and the group had no idea how to save the city from falling into the desert below, but had already began changing into crystals because they had completed their focus of defeating Cort and stopping the spread of the Mist. When Tifa and the entire group had transformed into crystal, the Golden Saucer was saved when the crystal also spread to keep the supports up. With Tifa and the group now crystal, they were rendered as heroes and the Golden Saucer began repairs to make newer supports to make the city hold. tumblr_ly78grgttW1rnnh7qo3_500.png tumblr_ly76dcPqPg1qcxsppo1_500.jpg tumblr_ly74txrsb51r9308co1_500.jpg tumblr_ly7mi9xjSu1qdjkwxo1_500.gif tumblr_ly7m3fTFED1r8324yo1_500.gif tumblr_ly7lwdPmTU1qjvpzxo1_500.png tumblr_ly7lkzv5wY1qka40ro1_500.jpg tumblr_ly7k3lEpS41qg8au0o1_500.jpg tumblr_ly7j09ckhp1r9a8hbo1_500.gif tumblr_ly7i20Y4hB1qcwph1o1_500.jpg tumblr_ly7fy3HIOT1qlnydho1_500.jpg tumblr_ly7fg6bqjB1qhhl7lo1_500.jpg tumblr_ly8aan9PjK1qmonvko1_500.png tumblr_ly8ay7WJTB1qmonvko1_500.png tumblr_lyby8daAnt1r9n3ezo1_500.png tumblr_lydp0il7K21rnrepho5_250.png tumblr_lyd5rnDZOy1r63m3eo1_500.jpg tumblr_lydfppBV0i1rnho0ho4_250.png tumblr_lyf305Bc4F1r38eyoo1_400.jpg Reawakening Tifa left her crystal state after the reawakening and had become terribly confused to why this happened - thinking that she was going to be a crystal for the rest of her life for completing her focus. Tifa grew suspicious and wondered if they never truly completed their focus, or they were chosen again by a higher force to complete another task. When noticing the change around her, Tifa had found that her elder brother Cort had transformed into a crystal, realizing that he was also a L'Cie but pondered deeply on what his focus was. Having to part ways, she promised she would visit Cort's crystal as regularly as she could in respect for him. Unknown to the group when they move to their new home, Tifa was constantly trying to work out the reason for their reawakening and also pondering the mystery of Cort's power. She wondered if she possessed any of the abilities Cort weilded and to find out who he was working for during the Mist Crisis. However, Baralai had lost his position in Yevon and Tifa had a new concern to look upon and that was to try and get him back and also to help the group work out the reason behind Seymour's actions. The group had learned that Seymour had some top people working for them and a man named Pedro became a target and Tifa suggested that they go see him and try to get infomation from him about how Seymour managed to get into those high positions so quickly, and any other additional infomation. However, Pedro was a regular at a gay bar, so only Gippal and Genesis were able to get into the bar and acquire infomation. Despite all the trouble, the group managed to get little, so Tifa helped Angel and Bar to design election posters and to post them around the city of Bevelle so that Bar can reclaim his previous position or at least get back into Yevon. But the other matter was brought up that Tate, Rikku's mother, was using her daughter as a new set of eyes for unknown reasons. She had asked Baralai to kill the father(s) of her children, which led to upset within the group because they were being watched and Rikku may be suffering from the effects. Tifa shared knowledge that if there was ways to drive Tate out from Rikku's body in some way, where they eventually sought help from Brother in which Angel offered to get him and hope for him to cooperate. Even though Brother stirred trouble with the group shortly after arriving, he had given Angel a number to call which was another relative of Rikku's. Tifa at first was scepticle because she did not think the woman would actually help, and the group eventually came to the conclusion that perhaps there was a way in which Rikku could reverse the ability and be able to find out where Tate was by seeing through her mothers eyes. Even though Rikku wasn't as skilled as her mother with the ability, she did manage to make out a few details which led the group to believe that Tate was currently in Midgar. Weapons Tifa is described as a job class Monk ''- which is also known as ''Black Belt. Monks are characterized primarily by their affinity for fighting bare-handed. However Tifa is known to use other weapons such as claws and knuckles, which are light-weight and go well with her martial art style in which she learned from Zangan. Despite not having much weaponry, Tifa can still deal the same amount of damage and has been described with having "A fist stronger than a warhammer", which was said by Zangan himself. Tifa has massive physical strength but because of this, she is not as great with magic than other members of the group. But this does not mean she does not use magic, when she does, she uses black magic mainly and other spells like Haste and Slow. Tifa who had also become a L'Cie now has a summon called Phoenix, a large flame-clad bird which is able to use powerful fire magic and also have the ability to heal. The "Premium Heart" is Tifa's strongest weapon, one she obtains after being kidnapped by Ammon. She also has two other knuckles which she later obtains - "God's Hand" and "Power Soul". Currently Tifa uses the knuckle "Master Fist". Image Tifa often wears a white tank-top with black shorts (Sometimes a skirt), clad with a pair of black gauntlets which sit comfortably with her knuckle and claw weapons. She has her hair in her iconic "Dolphin Tail" ''style, but sometimes let's it lose for some hair freedom. Tifa also likes to wear jeans and shirts, but only if they are flexible enough for her to still deliver kicks and punches to any foes she may casually meet when she is not on ''Hero Duty - as she calls it. She also owns a cowgirl outfit which she wore when she was a tour guide at the age of 15, but she has never worn it since then and doubts it will fit. Personality Tifa is a strong woman but is also emotionally shy. She keeps back her true emotions to make sure she can keep those around her happy and also use it as an aid to keep her in a good mood. Even though Tifa concentrates on responding to the feelings of others, she has difficulty in expressing her own. Tifa is also independant and can function without the need of a man. She is a hard worker and loves to get the job done. Tifa is said to be rather motherly and is willing to offer protection to those who really need it. Quotes *''"I'll show you Zangan's secret technique! " *"Mock me and I'll squash you!"'' *"I get the whole serious act, but don't overdo it" - To Warrior of Light *"You don't even tell a girl your name before you stab her?" - To Sephiroth *''"Dilly-Dally, Shilly-Shally"'' *''"Words aren't the only way to tell someone how you feel"'' *'Barret Wallace': I can't... go on... any farther. Marlene, Daddy wanted to... see your face... one more time... ''Tifa Lockhart: Will you stop acting like a retard and climb? '' *''Tifa Lockhart: You see that, Cloud?'' ''Cloud Strife: The girl in the bikini? '' ''-- From Dissidia and Final Fantasy VII'' Relationships Yasmine "Angel" Umi Hart Tifa first met Angel when she was on a mission for AVALANCHE and decided to help out Angel with her trouble seeing as their paths crossed many times and seemed to lead to the same target. She got mixed up with a new threat with the new group of people she had found along with Angel and they ended up developing a close bond during the process. Tifa eventually felt that she needed to stay a bit longer because of her desire to help people. Tifa eventually was forced to remain with the group after the death of her father in an attack in Midgar and when she became a L'Cie along with Angel. She acts as a big sister to Angel - almost motherly - and hopes that her motivational ways help Angel through the apparant tough times she is going through. Rachael Mackenzie Alexander Tifa met Rikku along with Angel, and was with the group during many troubles they got into and never split up. Tifa also has a strong sisterly bond with Rikku and also acts motherly aswell. With Rikku having a very playful personality, Tifa also brings out her playful side and likes to tease others along with Rikku. Tifa hopes that she can be a good support to Rikku also and provide her with guidance for things to come. Genesis Rhapsodos Tifa took Genesis as her prisoner when he tried to attack the group and was in charge for most - or not all - the interrogating which happened. With the death of her father and the way Shinra is hurting the planet, Tifa despises SOLDIER and at first, disliked Genesis very much. Even though he developed some sort of friendship with members of the group after he learned of his origins - which were not explained - Tifa still is distant from him and finds it difficult to socalise. However, after the L'Cie ordeal, Tifa has almost forgotten that he was a SOLDIER. Gippal Oliver Rangover Tifa met Gippal along with Angel and Rikku and had no trouble developing a friendship with him. She makes sure he behaves and always strives to keep him in line so that he would not do anything stupid or rash. Certain members of the group describe Tifa as being a "fangirl" of Gippal - which she denies. Baralai Matthew Lennox Tifa met Baralai along with the others and already noticed how smart he really was. Tifa, also quite knowledgable, likes getting into debates with him and working out problems and puzzles with him. She respects Baralai but also strives to keep him in line and stop him from doing anything which would bring more harm than good. Cort Lockhart Category:List of Characters